


Take me so breathless

by sherlck (scienceofdeducjohn)



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, au in which gay marriage is legal during the 80s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:17:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scienceofdeducjohn/pseuds/sherlck
Summary: Whizzer stumbles on the ring Marvin has not so carefully hidden in his sock drawer.-“Aww, babe." Whizzer’s smile involuntarily transforms into a grin, and he feels that giddiness kick in again. "You really are proposing to me. That's so embarrassing.”





	Take me so breathless

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this ficlet came from, but hope you enjoy!  
> Title from Let's Get Married by the Bleachers.

It’s a Thursday morning when Whizzer finds it tucked beneath a pair of socks in Marvin’s drawer of their shared closet. His heart stutters in his chest, the feeling of eager happiness overtaking him, followed shortly by a wave of guilt as his shaking fingers open the square box. A slim gold band embedded with a delicate white crystal stares back at him, but he’s prevented from a more thorough inspection on account of his vision going a bit blurry. He squeezes his eyes shut, feels his lungs fill with air and electric excitement. He’s grinning widely as he opens his eyes again and can’t resist picking up the ring between his fingers. Holding it up in the light, his breath catches in his throat. _Since 9/23/78_ , it says in curly letters engraved in the metal. They day they met. The day Whizzer knew he’d fall for this man if he wasn’t careful, and all the days after that he wasn’t. He chuckles to himself, giddy and unable to believe his luck. The next moment, though, said luck seems to have run out; there’s the distinct sound of his boyfriend’s voice coming from behind him.

“Whizzer?” Shock colours his voice, and Whizzer spins around on his heels, squeezing his fist tightly around the ring behind his back. Marvin’s eyes immediately travel to his opened sock drawer though, only to jump to where his hands are currently incriminatingly clasped behind his back and finally land on Whizzer’s face.

“I was just looking for my navy blue socks!” Whizzer explains in a slightly louder and shriller voice than he intended.

To his surprise, Marvin just barks out a soft laugh, and starts making his way over to Whizzer until they’re face to face.

“I didn’t mean to…” He trails off, looking down at him, and feels an apologetic smile tug at his lips at the sight of Marvin’s gentle eyes on him.

“I was going to ask you tonight, at that diner you’re obsessed with.” He admits softly, placing his hands on Whizzer’s arms, “I had this whole speech planned.”

“Aww, babe." Whizzer’s smile involuntarily transforms into a grin, and he feels that giddiness kick in again. "You really are proposing to me. That's so embarrassing.”

“Well, it seems foolish to wait now that you already found the damn thing. And –”

Breathing out a sound somewhere between a laugh and an impatient whine, Whizzer leans down abruptly and kisses him. He kisses him until Marvin’s hands are tangled around his body and he has him pinned against the bed and Whizzer’s left hand is tugging at Marvin’s curls. He kisses him until he’s forgotten the bedroom around them and the ring in his hand and the concept of marriage entirely.

When Marvin finally breaks apart from him, Whizzer can’t help but try and follow his lips, but is stopped by a strong hand splayed against his chest. “Is that a yes?”

Whizzer blinks down at him, and has to consciously engage his mind in order to answer that question. “You know, Marv, for a relatively smart guy you can be dumb as hell sometimes.”

Marvin only raises his eyebrows at him, tilting his head in lingering question.

“ _Yes_ , Marvin.” Whizzer chuckles, tugging him closer against himself, “ _God_ , yes.”

Marvin’s grin could blind the sun, it’s so bright. So Whizzer closes his eyes and leans in again. The kiss is slower and softer than before, and reminds him of that time he woke up in Marvin’s arms the morning after the baseball game. He had stirred awake to the feeling of Marvin planting a kiss in his hair, and when he’d looked up, he realized Marvin had never looked at him more endearingly, more _tenderly_ than in that moment. Whizzer had pulled him down without a word, and that kiss had felt exactly like this one: just as delicate, just as filled with love. Whizzer wants nothing more than to freeze time so he can live in the moment forever.

“I love you.” He murmurs against Marvin’s lips, knowing exactly the reply he’ll get. Regardless, he finds himself time and time again impatiently awaiting those words.

“I love you too, Whizzer.”

Whizzer sighs and buries his head in the crook of Marvin’s neck, feeling a set of strong arms envelop him in a secure hug. “I can’t wait to marry you.”

Marvin’s chest shakes slightly against his as he chuckles. “I can’t wait to marry you, either.” After a moment, he pushes Whizzer off of him just enough to look him in the eye, and smiles. “Now give me back that ring so I can do this properly.”

Whizzer is all too happy to oblige, but has to bite the inside of his cheek when he feels his lips tremble; it’s all he can do not to burst out in tears when Marvin gets down on one knee. (He doesn’t succeed.)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
